Present waveguide design techniques rely on the fields generated by physical attributes such as internal contours and slot arrays but these physical attributes are difficult to control by reason of limiting manufacturing tolerances, operational variations, environmental changes and the target performance requirements. As a result, the present devices have associated with them undesirable performance losses and/or costs.